Chocolate Kisses and Robinhood's Barn
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen no se arriesga. No está en su naturaleza cruzar el país en coche por el impulso del momento o hacerle el amor a una chica después de estar con ella una semana. Y, aún así, eso es exactamente lo que hace. Por que Bella Swan merece la pena.


**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CHOCOLATE KISSES AND ROBINHOOD'S BARN:**

**A COMING OF AGE STORY**

La habitación estaba desnuda, mis varias pertenencias y toques personales estaban a salvo metidos en cajas. Era extraño verla tan vacía. Cuando Emmett se fue a la universidad, la mayoría de sus muebles y pósters se quedaron aquí, su habitación en la residencia no tenía espacio suficiente para colocarlos. Yo había optado por mi propio apartamento en lugar de vivir con más gente, y mis padres habían estado de acuerdo en que sería lo mejor.

Mis padres habían renunciado hace tiempo ha forzarme a hacer amigos. Nunca funcionaba. Los otros niños eran malos y podían sentir el miedo, aunque mi miedo normalmente tomaba la forma de respiraciones cortas y músculos tensos, generando un blanco más fácil en el parque. Solo había un puñado de personas que podía considerar mis amigos e, incluso en esos casos, no éramos muy cercanos.

"Edward, cariño, ¿te importaría ir a la tienda? Tu padre ha traído azúcar granulado cuando le dije específicamente que necesitaba azúcar moreno." Mamá movió una mano impaciente en el aire. "Lo juro, no sé como puede diferenciar un bisturí de unas pinzas – todo lo demás es la ecuación matemática más complicada del mundo pero, la cirugía cerebral es como recitar el abecedario.

Sonreí y cogí el billete que me daba. "¿Algo mas o solo el azúcar?"

"Eres un salvavidas, ¿lo sabes?" Mamá me dio un beso en la mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa. "Solo el azúcar."

La tienda estaba bastante vacía cuando entré, solo había dos coches en el aparcamiento y la zona de la caja registradora estaba sin vida. Me sorprendí cuando doblé la esquina del pasillo de repostería y vi a una chica escalando la estantería. Mi compostura solo flaqueó un momento y luego me moví hacia delante.

Intenté ignorar a la chica, pero ella estaba teniendo dificultad para alcanzar un artículo que estaba muy alto. Mi madre me había criado para ser un caballero. A pesar de mi vergüenza al hablar con el sexo opuesto, sabía que tenía que ofrecerle ayuda.

"Yo puedo cogerlo para ti," murmuré.

La chica giró la cabeza para mirarme y, cuando la miré, me di cuenta de que la conocía. Ella era una de los pocos que me gustaba llamar mis amigos y mi compañera de laboratorio durante los dos últimos años de instituto – la perfectamente inalcanzable Bella Swan. "Tienes el don de la oportunidad, Edward. Estaba a punto de intentar subir más, y los dos sabemos como habría terminado eso."

Reí ligeramente y le di a Bella su mezcla para pastel. Todos sabían sobre la chica con afinidad por las salas de urgencias del hospital, yo más que nadie, ya que mi padre me había conseguido un puesto de voluntario allí.

"Así que, la escuela ha terminado, ¿huh?" Bella envolvió sus brazos sueltamente alrededor de su compra y me miró a través de sus pestañas. "¿Cuáles son los grandes planes para el verano?"

Oh, no. Ella iba a pensar que era completamente inepto para ser normal. Pensé brevemente en mentir, pero mentir no era mi fuerte. "Yo, erm, escuela, en realidad. Hay un programa de verano que empieza en tres semanas en el que he entrado. Voy a entrar en medicina, así que un poco de ventaja estará bien."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, sus cejas se unieron con duda.

Lo sabía. Sabía que ella pensaría que era un perdedor. Realmente me gustaba Bella y ahora finalmente ella entendía el gran nerd que era. No era como si mantuviera en secreto mi estatus social pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio se apunta a más escuela justo después de la graduación? Incluso Eric Yorkie se estaba tomando el verano para él, y él era más nerd que yo.

"No vas a Georgetown, ¿verdad?"

"Erm, sí," dije lentamente.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron. "¡No puede ser, yo también! Y también voy al Programa de Verano de Ciencias para Preuniversitarios."

"¿De verdad?"

Fue mi turno de estar confundido. Bella Swan era hermosa, divertida (la mayoría de las veces involuntariamente), amable y tenía muchos buenos amigos – sabía que encima de todo eso, era inteligente pero, ¿para elegir la escuela sobre la diversión en la playa? Tomé una decisión en ese momento: si el universo lo permitía, algún día me casaría con esta chica. Por supuesto, había llegado antes a esta decisión, pero esta vez realmente lo decía en serio.

"¡Oh, hey!" dijo entusiasmada. "¿Quieres compartir el coche? Iba a volar, pero si tú vas a conducir, podemos convertirlo en una aventura."

Conducir... a Washington DC... con la chica de la que acababa de descubrir que era la criatura más increíble en la faz de la tierra. Días atrapados en un espacio pequeño, intentando pensar en buenas conversaciones. ¿Y si se hartaba de mí? O peor, ¿y si yo me hartaba de ella? No estábamos en un nivel de nuestra amistad en que pudiéramos pasar largas cantidades de tiempo juntos en lugares apretados. ¿Y si uno de nosotros se irrita y le salta al otro? ¿Y si acabábamos molestos con el otro?

"O, ya sabes, podría simplemente verte allí," dijo con incertidumbre.

Me encogí por mi falta de habilidad para superar mis problemas como cualquier otro ser humano e intenté salvar la situación. "No, es – quiero decir, sí, un viaje por carretera podría ser divertido. Sin embargo, tendré que preguntarles a mis padres."

"Vale, si estás seguro," murmuró Bella. "No tenemos porqué."

"Quiero," le aseguré. Cuando su sonrisa volvió solté un suspiro de alivio. "Te llamaré. O, erm..."

Bella debió de darse cuenta de mi dilema y sacó su teléfono. "¿Cuál es tu número? Te llamaré para que tengas el mío."

Mi sonrisa se negó a desaparecer durante todo el camino a casa. Estaba como colocado por el hecho de que yo, Edward Cullen, acababa de pedirle a una chica hermosa su número de teléfono con éxito. Mi parte analítica quería apuntar que en realidad no se lo había pedido y que la intención detrás de ello no era romántica, pero mi corazón, por una vez en mi vida, se negó a rendirse a mi mente.

"Alguien ha pasado un buen rato en la tienda." Levanté la vista de mi lugar en la entrada para ver a mi madre sonriéndome. "¿Una chica?"

"Oh, bueno, erm..." Pude sentir mis orejas ponerse rojas junto a mis mejillas. "Sí, me he encontrado con Bella."

Mamá rió. "Me lo he imaginado. Y, ¿de qué habéis hablado?"

"Va a Georgetown. El mismo programa en el que yo estoy y todo." Me incliné contra la mesa y recordé nuestro encuentro. "Es tan increíble, mamá. ¡Y me ha dado su número! Quiere que vayamos en coche juntos y estaba pensando que podría coger el Volvo. Sé que técnicamente no es mío, pero yo soy el único que lo conduce y..."

Contuve la respiración cuando me di cuenta de que mi madre ya no sonreía. Tras unos segundos espantosos dijo, "no lo sé, Edward. DC está muy lejos. No sé si estás listo para ese tipo de viaje tú solo."

"Pero no estaría solo. Tendría a Bella."

Mamá rió. "Eso no es realmente un consuelo, cariño. ¿Cómo se supone que una adolescente torpe va a cuidar de mi bebé si pasa algo?"

"Bueno," dije con toda seriedad, "si nos atracan, Bella puede tropezar con el tipo que tiene la pistola y hacer que se golpee la cabeza."

Aunque mamá no encontraba siempre divertido mi sentido del humor, normalmente intentaba al menos sonreír. Hoy no lo hizo. "Cariño, ¿qué pasa con tu ansiedad? No te va muy bien con... bueno, las personas."

Su falta de fe me molestó. Sí, la idea de estar en un coche con otra persona por un largo periodo de tiempo me asustaba, pero había trabajado con ello. ¿No se suponía que los padres debían empujar a sus hijos a ser mejores? Viajar con Bella me ayudaría con mis problemas sociales.

"Quiero ir," dije a la defensiva.

"Edward-"

"Mamá, por favor, déjame hacer esto."

Debió oír la desesperación en mi voz porque suspiró y sonrió con tristeza. "Lo hablaré con tu padre."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté, mi anterior sensación de vértigo estaba volviendo.

"Tendremos que discutirlo, pero si es algo que estás interesado en probar... supongo que podemos ver como va."

La besé en la mejilla y prácticamente salté hasta mi habitación. Incluso si la respuesta terminaba siendo no, no podía contener mi felicidad porque hubiera sido un sí por parte de Bella e, incluso mejor, un sí de mi parte.

…..

El elegante aparato negro se estaba burlando de mí, recordándome las posibilidades, geniales y a la vez terribles. Por un lado, Bella estaría encantada porque mis padres me hubieran dado permiso a regañadientes para la aventura a través del país. Por otro, se habría dado cuenta de la precipitación de sus acciones y se arrepentiría de haber hecho planes con un rarito como yo. Al final, lo único que permitió que mis dedos presionaran el botón de llamada fue el pensar en Bella sintiendo el mismo rechazo del que yo tenía miedo.

"Me estaba preguntando cuándo ibas a llamar," respondió sin más saludo; era como si ya fuéramos amigos cercanos. Mi corazón se aceleró. "¿Hola?"

"Oh, lo siento. Hola. Soy Edward," dije.

Bella rió. "Sí, lo sé. Tu tono de llamada te ha delatado."

¿Tenía un tono especial para mí? Sonreí ampliamente y me eché atrás en mi silla, un poco más confiado de lo que había estado al principio de esta conversación. "He hablado con mis padres. Puedo ir si todavía quieres."

"¿De verdad?" dijo alegremente. "He estado planeando como una loca los últimos dos días. Tenía mucho miedo de que me dijeras que no puedes ir. Pero estaba pensando – si te parece bien, por supuesto – que podríamos bajar a Arizona para ver a mi madre. Podríamos coger la 101 a través de Oregon y California, tal vez ver Los Angeles, conducir a través de Arizona, que es absolutamente hermoso, y ver el Gran Cañón. No he estado ahí desde que tenía ocho años y, si no lo has visto, realmente deberías. Luego podemos -"

Reí en el teléfono, apenas capaz de contenerme. "Lo siento," dijo Bella con timidez. "Solo estoy entusiasmada, eso es todo."

"No, está bien. Me gusta que estés entusiasmada," dije, sonriendo. "Pero, er..." Estaba nervioso por hacer la siguiente pregunta. "Mi madre me ha dicho que te hable de finanzas."

"¡Oh, no estoy intentando ir de gratis, lo prometo!" Bella se apresuró a decir. "He conseguido una beca, así que todo el dinero que he ahorrado lo puedo gastar como quiera. Tengo suficiente, creo."

"No me refería a eso," murmuré. "Mis padres son muy ricos y se han ofrecido a pagar."

"Edward," suspiró, "no estoy interesada en el dinero de tu familia. Estoy interesada en pasar tiempo contigo."

Me sonrojé y escondí mi sonrisa en mi mano. "Vale," dije simplemente. Le diría más tarde que mi madre se moría por reservar habitaciones solo en los mejores hoteles.

Pasamos los siguientes cuatro días detallando nuestra ruta hasta la universidad. Era un gran rodeo, pero llenamos dos semanas, hasta el último minuto, con paradas para repostar y aventuras.

Me encantaba hablar con Bella. Su entusiasmo era contagioso y en realidad parecía entender mi sentido del humor. La forma en que me sentía cuando la escuchaba reír o decir mi nombre no se parecía a nada que hubiera vivido.

Bella rodó los ojos por la insistencia de su padre de sentarme y tener una charla conmigo, pero yo lo entendía y pasé por ello como un hombre. Pero tampoco iba a decir que no estaba asustado como la mierda. El Jefe Swan tenía una pistola y yo estaría a solas con su hija en habitaciones de hotel las dos próximas semanas. Él daba bastante miedo.

Mi madre cayó en el lado opuesto del interrogatorio y me frustró de una forma sin fin. Papá hizo su trabajo, dándome el recordatorio sobre medidas de seguridad y, erm, medidas de "seguridad", pero mamá era una caótica bola de energía con preguntas y demandas constantes. Alcanzó su peor momento cuando el Día de Partida llegó.

"¿Tienes tu tarjeta de crédito?" preguntó mamá mientras yo subía mi petate al Volvo. "¿Y tu carnet de identidad?"

"Sí, mamá," dije con exagerada educación. "Tengo ropa, comida, agua, mi inhalador, mis recetas, mi cartera – que tiene dentro mi carnet de identidad y tarjeta de crédito junto a cien dólares en efectivo por si no puedo usar la tarjeta de crédito. Hay diez dólares en quartersen el cenicero por si necesito cambio, y todas las cosas que necesito para el coche están en el compartimento bajo el maletero.

"Y, ¿sabes revisar el aceite? ¿Qué hay de-?"

"Papá me enseñó todo eso cuando me saqué el carnet de conducir y otra vez cuando dijisteis que podía ir. Relájate, mamá. Mi teléfono móvil está justo aquí. Si necesito algo, te llamaré."

"¡Oh, no!" dijo severamente. "Me llamarás dos veces al día, señor. Una cuando hayáis empezado el día y antes de que te vayas a la cama. Sin excusas."

Reí y le di a mi madre, que estaba entrando en pánico, un abrazo. "Lo prometo, todos los días."

"Y, ¿tienes tu cargador?" preguntó. Gemí. "Lo siento, Edward. Solo lo estoy repasando todo."

"Mi cargador está en el maletín del portátil. El cargador del coche está en el porta-vasos."

"Tu madre solo está preocupada, Edward," dijo papá, saliendo de la casa. "Dale un respiro."

"Bien," suspiré dramáticamente. Le sonreí ampliamente a mamá y dije, "¿alguna lista más? Tenemos veinte minutos hasta que tenga que recoger a Bella."

Tras un largo adiós lleno de lágrimas, me alejé de la casa, mi entusiasmo quedó estropeado por una repentina sensación de pérdida. No había esperado que me golpeara tan fuerte pero, mientras mis padres se desvanecían al fondo, me di cuenta de que ahora estaba solo.

…..

Era raro lo cómodo que me sentía escuchando a Bella hablar. La mayoría de las personas parecían buscar ciertas respuestas o hablar sin sentido sobre ellas mismas. Bella hablaba un poco sobre sí misma, pero hablaba mucho más sobre el mundo que la rodeaba. Ocasionalmente, yo aportaba algo a la conversación, pero su voz era demasiado encantadora como para interrumpirla mucho tiempo.

Tras cuatro horas y media, llegamos a nuestra primera parada – el Mercado de Sábado de Portland. Bella había estado de niña con su madre, antes de mudarse a Arizona, y yo había estado de acuerdo en que era el lugar perfecto para empezar nuestro viaje.

"Nunca he estado en Oregon," dije mientras nos estirábamos al lado del coche.

"Estamos puerta con puerta," dijo Bella riendo. "¿Cómo es que nunca has estado aquí?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Canadá está arriba y he volado a cualquier otra parte. Tengo ganas de mostrarte San Francisco."

"Yo también, pero primero es mi turno." Bella sonrió ampliamente. "Vamos, es la hora de los tatuajes."

"¿Tatuajes?" repetí débilmente.

Bella envolvió su mano alrededor de la mía y me arrastró a través de los varios puestos de artesanos y comida. Me habría maravillado por como mi piel cosquilleaba donde ella la tocaba, si no fuera por el hecho de que las agujas me asustaban demasiado. Sin mencionar que los tatuajes eran permanentes. Solo tenía diecisiete años. Ahora mismo me gustaba World of Warcraft y Battlestar Galactica. En diez años tal vez odie esas cosas. Bueno, vale, eso no parecía muy posible, pero el precedente todavía era válido.

"Bella, no- no creo- tal vez deberíamos pensar en-" dejé de hablar cuando finalmente alcanzamos el puesto de tatuajes. Henna, era.

Bella me sonrió ampliamente. "Yo invito. Elige el diseño que quieras."

Me sentí como un idiota. Los tatuajes de henna solo eran permanentes hasta que caían las pieles muertas – como mucho tres semanas. "Erm, me gusta ese," dije, apuntando al símbolo chino de "Viaje".

"Ooh, ese es bueno. Elegimos este," le dijo Bella a la chica que llevaba el puesto.

Me sorprendió que Bella quisiera el mismo tatuaje que yo. Sin embargo, ella se hizo el suyo en el hombro y yo opté por hacérmelo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Era más conveniente que tener que estar sin camiseta el resto del día.

Luego fuimos a los puestos de comida, ya que solo habíamos comido snacks desde el desayuno. Lo encontré divertido cuando Bella abandonó su corndog por una humeante bolsa de palomitas de maíz dulces. Le gustaban de forma increíble los dulces, probado también por las tres cajas vacías de milk duds que había en el coche.

"¡Mira, está haciendo caricaturas!" dijo Bella con la boca llena de palomitas. "¿Podemos? ¿Por favor? Era como una niña pequeña, y no había una sola oportunidad de que le negara algo. Reí y asentí, sacando mi cartera justo a tiempo para que Bella protestara. "De ninguna manera, esta es mi ciudad, amigo. Tú tienes San Francisco."

Contemplé mis opciones. El caballero que llevaba dentro encontró extremadamente difícil dejar que Bella pagara por cualquier gasto que se nos pusiera delante. Hasta el momento, lo único por lo que Bella no había pagado eran los regalos que había comprado para mi familia. Pero si le permitía que gastara dinero en mí aquí, indudablemente yo podría gastar una cantidad obscena de dinero en ella en California, sin ninguna causa de discusión.

"Vale," dije sonriendo.

Bella estrechó los ojos con sospecha, pero no dijo nada sobre que me rindiera tan fácilmente. El artista encontró cómico que Bella no dejara de mirarme desde nuestros lugares y yo tuve que estar de acuerdo. Sonreí los quince minutos enteros. Cuando nos permitieron verlo, sin embargo, me sonrojé como un preadolescente en un concierto de Justin Bieber.

Bella rió y me miró, mordiéndose el labio. "Bueno, cariño, creo que se ve genial."

"Uh huh," dije estúpidamente. En el dibujo, Bella y yo estábamos envueltos en un abrazo de amantes, con pequeños corazones cerca de nuestras cabezas que añadían el toque final.

Bella cogió mi mano y me llevó a ver qué más tenía que ofrecer el mercado.

…..

Alrededor de las cuatro por la 101 a California, empecé a sentir mis ojos pesados. Bella me había dicho que la despertara a las dos para que cambiáramos, pero me gustaba oírla dormir. Decía las cosas más raras mientras soñaba. Mi favorita hasta el momento fue cuando me advertía que me mantuviera alejado del vendedor de jarras de pepinillos.

Aparqué a un lado de la carretera y pestañeé. "Bella," dije suavemente, intentando no asustarla. "Bella, despierta." Ella suspiró, pero siguió dormida. Froté su brazo y finalmente despertó con la mirada más inocente en su cara.

"¿Mi turno?" preguntó. Asentí y, cuando miró al reloj, frunció el ceño. "¡Edward, te dije que me despertaras! ¡Has estado diez horas conduciendo!"

"Estaba bien," la tranquilicé. Debería haber estado alarmado por su enfado pero, por alguna razón, solo pude sonreír.

"No importa si piensas que estás bien. Tienes que seguir el plan," dijo con firmeza.

"Vale, me disculpo." Sentía haberla molestado, incluso si estaba sintiendo una reacción más bien extraña a que me frunciera el ceño. "La próxima vez, te dejaré el volante."

"Bien," dijo con un sólido movimiento de la cabeza.

Cambiamos de sitio y me quedé dormido incluso antes de que ella saliera a la autopista.

…..

"¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?" escuché a Bella gritar en la distancia. Estaba intentando llegar a ella, pero no podía encontrarla. "¡Estoy justo aquí, idiota!" Un fuerte estruendo me despertó de un susto y levanté la vista a la roja y airada cara de Bella mientras tocaba el claxon. "¡Este coche no es invisible! Jodidos conductores de California," murmuró.

Miré por la ventana y reconocí las calles de un solo sentido en la colina en San Francisco. No estaba exactamente seguro de dónde estábamos en relación a nuestro hotel, pero parecíamos estar en la zona correcta.

"¿Quieres que yo conduzca?" pregunté cuando Bella tocó el claxon de nuevo.

Pegó un salto por el repentino sonido de mi voz y luego rió. "Jesús. No, de cualquier manera, casi hemos llegado. Pero gracias." Un Range Rover verde pasó volando por la ventana y se apretó delante del Volvo. "¿Tengo alguna señal que diga córtame el paso, g-?" miró en mi dirección y rápidamente cambió su colorido nombre a, "idiota."

"Es demasiado tarde," dije. "Llevo unos minutos despierto y creo que joder es un poco peor que gilipollas."

Bella se sonrojó. "No creo haber estado asombrada nunca antes porque alguien dijera la palabra que empieza con J. Es un poco raro."

"¿Inspiro asombro?" pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bueno, sí," dijo Bella, rodando los ojos. "En los dos años que te conozco, nunca te he oído decir nada peor que maldición."

"Normalmente solo maldigo cuando estoy con mi padre y mi hermano. No es caballeroso emplear lenguaje grosero en compañía de una dama."

"Y, ¿ahora no soy una dama?" Bella resopló, intentando sonar ofendida. La sonrisa en la esquina de su boca la delató.

"Al contrario. Solo estaba repitiendo tus palabras para mostrar que te había pillado. Nunca las usaría por mí mismo si puedo evitarlo. Mi madre me crió para ser mejor que eso."

A la mención de mamá, miré al reloj e imaginé que las nueve en punto era lo suficientemente tarde para llamar. Ella respondió con el mismo "¡Edward!" entusiasta que había usado ayer. "Oh, cariño, te echo mucho de menos."

"Llevo fuera poco más de veinticuatro horas, mamá. Eso no es tiempo suficiente para echar de menos a nadie."

"Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos," dijo. Había oído eso un millón de veces antes y todavía me frustraba. "¿Dónde estás ahora?"

"Acabamos de llegar a San Francisco. ¡Mierda!" dije de repente, girándome hacia Bella. "Me he perdido el Golden Gate. ¿Te ha gustado?"

Bella me sonrió. "Estaba bastante bien. Tal vez podamos volver a verlo antes de ir a L.A."

"Bueno, suena como que os estáis divirtiendo," dijo mamá, "no te entretendré. Solo prométeme que estás teniendo cuidado."

Mi mente fue inmediatamente a la charla que había tenido con mi padre sobre sexo. Le había asegurado que Bella y yo solo éramos amigos, pero él sentía que era su responsabilidad avergonzarme tanto como fuera posible antes de que me marchara. Me llevó un minuto darme cuenta de que mi madre estaba hablando sobre la carretera y no sobre mis actividades nocturnas, y murmuré un "sí" y un "adiós" antes de terminar la llamada. Bella me miró inquisitivamente debido a mi sonrojo pero, gracias a Dios, lo dejó estar.

Después de acomodarnos en nuestro hotel y tomarnos unos minutos para recuperarnos, llevé a Bella en tranvía al Pier 39. Nuestra primera parada al llegar fue, por supuesto, una tienda que vendía golosinas. Bella se había quedado sin dulces en la frontera de Oregon y estaba necesitada de gusanos de gominola.

Ver la fascinación de Bella en las muchas tiendas extrañas del muelle fue inspirador – su atención hacia una peluca única en la tienda irlandesa me inspiró a gastar cincuenta dólares. La forma en que su cara se iluminó en la tienda de dulces de chocolate me inspiró a comprar varias libras de chocolate. Y su hermosa risa en la tienda de sombreros inspiró media hora de voces divertidas y una cantidad tremenda de fotos (intenté comprarle también un sombrero, pero ella se negó).

Para cuando llegamos al final del muelle, era la hora de comer, así que compré un par de cremas de almejas en boles de pan sourdough que eran famosas en San Francisco y llevé a Bella a ver los leones marinos.

"¡Oh, wow, hay muchos!" dijo, cogiendo mi mano y corriendo a la valla. Ella empezó a escalar un travesaño para tener una vista mejor y yo puse las manos a cada lado de ella – solo por si acaso. No fue hasta que me miró con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona que me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos en realidad. Podía sentir el calor corporal de Bella radiar a través de mi ropa. Pensé en envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y me eché atrás inmediatamente.

"Deberíamos, erm, comer... ya sabes, antes de que la comida se nos quede fría," murmuré.

Bella echó otra larga mirada a los cientos de leones marinos y luego vino y se unió a mí en un banco cercano. "Estaba pensando," dijo. "No creo que nuestro acuerdo sea muy justo."

"¿Nuestro acuerdo?" pregunté confundido.

"Sí, nuestras ciudades. Yo tuve unas cuantas horas en Portland y tu tienes dos días enteros aquí en San Francisco."

"Tú tienes dos días en Phoenix," intenté con mi sonrisa más encantadora. Bella no cayó.

"Que compensa tus dos días en Colorado," dijo estrechando los ojos. "Creo que tú has planeado esto. Tú sabías que no podría discutir contigo aquí si me dejabas comprar todo en Oregon y hasta el momento has gastado cerca de cien dólares."

Presioné los labios para no admitir que en realidad había gastado cerca de ciento cincuenta dólares y dejé a Bella seguir con su argumento – que no me atreví a corregir. Además, encontraba adorable que estuviera intentando convencerme de dejar de consentirla. No tenía mucha – o, bueno, ninguna – experiencia con las mujeres, pero estaba bastante seguro de que se suponía que era al revés.

"Así que, como L.A. es neutral, creo que debería contar como mi ciudad," concluyó.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. "Nop."

"¡No puedes solo decir no! ¡Tienes que tener una razón!"

"Porque me gusta comprar cosas y, si haces Los Angeles tuya, no podré."

"Esa no es una razón muy buena," resopló.

"Razón o no, necesitas mi aprobación y no voy a firmar nada que te permita tener más gastos."

Bella estrechó los ojos hacia mí pero, de nuevo, noté que no me molestaba. Tal vez sabía que ella no estaba realmente enfadada conmigo y esa es la razón por la que mi mente con tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada no me traicionó.

Finalmente, terminamos nuestros boles y nos alejamos de los leones marinos. Bella insistió en tomar postre y cogimos un paquete de mini donuts para compartir. Era una maravilla científica que Bella pudiera mantenerse tan delgada con la dieta que tenía. Tampoco era que me quejara. Honestamente, estaba cautivado por la forma en que comía, la forma en que su lengua salía y lamía algún resto de comida o como parecía no importarle lo que otra gente pensara. Comía con confianza, por raro que suene.

Terminamos nuestro día con el resto del embarcadero y volviendo a visitar el Puente Golden Gate y luego cogimos un taxi de vuelta al hotel. Bella sonreía felizmente con la cabeza descansando contra el respaldo del asiento y luego la giró para mirarme maravillada. "Gracias," dijo.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

"Has venido conmigo." Puso su mano con la palma hacia arriba entre nosotros y me miró expectante. Yo tragué y puse mi mano encima de la suya. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando ella la apretó. "Nunca antes he estado en una aventura y es increíble que pueda compartirla contigo."

Sonreí torcidamente, bajando mis ojos a nuestras manos unidas. "Creo que tú también eres increíble," dije suavemente.

…..

"¿Cómo fue crecer con un hermano?" preguntó Bella mientras caminábamos por los caminos de Jardín de Té Japonés. Habíamos empezado un juego de Veinte Preguntas esta mañana, aunque ahora había progresado a unas sesenta.

"Doloroso," dije, recordando todos los juegos de lucha, "y divertido. Él es mi mejor amigo. Me sentí un poco solo cuando él empezó la escuela media. Estaba acostumbrado a tenerle siempre cerca, y entonces estuvimos en escuelas separadas durante cuatro años, y él tenía amigos con los que salir. Se sentía como que ya no tenía tiempo para mí."

"No puedo imaginar a Emmett no queriendo estar contigo. Tú eras todo de lo que hablaba en Betsy's."

"Había olvidado que le conoces," dije.

El verano después de que Bella se mudara a Forks, consiguió un trabajo en una de las dos guarderías del pueblo. Emmett había trabajado ahí antes de irse a la universidad y había reclamado su puesto cuando volvió por las vacaciones de verano. Me tomaba el pelo a menudo con sus días con mi interés amoroso. En realidad, yo nunca había admitido nada, pero él lo supo por la forma en que mi cabeza se levantaba cada vez que él hablaba sobre el trabajo y porque mis mejillas se ponían rojas cuando mencionaba a Bella.

"Él es impresionante," dijo.

"Sí," dije sonriendo. "Es un gran chico. Tu turno: ¿cómo fue crecer como hija única?"

"Estuvo bien. En realidad nunca quise un hermano, pero tampoco no quería uno, si eso tiene sentido. Era una niña silenciosa y feliz." Le di a Bella una mirada extrañada. Era un poco tímida, pero no era silenciosa. Luego dijo, "¿crees que tienen algún dulce japonés aquí?" y concluí que su ingesta de azúcar había alterado severamente su forma de ser.

"Tal vez," reí. "Daremos la vuelta en el puente."

"Vale, ¿quién fue tu primera novia?"

"Erm, bueno, yo, er," tartamudeé. "En realidad nunca, erm, he tenido una novia."

"Eso es difícil de creer," dijo Bella, aunque supe que ella no creía que estuviera mintiendo. "¿Qué hay del primer beso?"

"Eso son dos preguntas," murmuré, rezando en vano porque lo dejara.

"Y tampoco he tenido novio nunca."

Me miró, esperando mi respuesta, y me desmoroné. "Nunca he besado a una chica."

Bella sonrió, pareciendo complacida por este hecho. "Yo tampoco he besado nunca a una chica," dijo. Yo rodé los ojos y ella rió. "Yo nunca, er, nunca antes he tenido un beso real."

De repente, Bella me estaba mirando a través de sus pestañas, y parecía que quería que yo cambiara eso. Realmente quería cambiar eso. Pero, ¿y si estaba equivocado e intentaba besarla? Arruinaría completamente el viaje. Solo llevábamos tres días. Posiblemente no podría pasar otros once en ese tipo de incomodidad sofocante.

Antes de que pudiera tener el sentido suficiente para comentar o incluso moverme, Bella se mordió el labio y miró de mis ojos a mi boca. No estaba imaginando esto. No podía ser. Cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos, vi esperanza y un poco de miedo. Me incliné hacia abajo, muerto de miedo porque ella me rechazara. Dios, me estaba moviendo a paso tortuga. Gracias a Dios, Bella se encontró conmigo a mitad de camino y, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, ángeles cantaron y los cielos hicieron brillar su luz gloriosamente en el mundo.

Sus labios eran dulces, como todos los Skittles y M&M's que tanto le gustaban. Y eran suaves, como había imaginado que serían. Cedieron cuando los míos ejercieron presión. El beso duró unos segundos y la besé de nuevo, incapaz de detenerme. Bella suspiró felizmente y sentí toda la tensión de mis hombros ir directa a mi estómago. Nunca había tenido mariposas tan fuertes como ahora. Era como si todo mi cuerpo vibrara con la proximidad de Bella. Sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

"Wow," dijo Bella, apoyando los pies en el suelo. Aparentemente había estado de puntillas. "Eso ha sido..."

"Uh huh," dije. No tenía la capacidad cerebral en ese momento para decir algo coherente.

Bella sonrió. "Vamos, creo que recuerdo que me habías prometido dulces."

Cogió mi mano y me arrastró feliz detrás de ella.

…..

Tras el té y comida – o, en el caso de Bella, postre – pasamos un poco de tiempo en la playa, congelándonos las narices y todo lo demás que no estuviera cubierto. Paramos para tomar café y sándwiches antes de volver al hotel, pero nada calmó los temblores de Bella.

"¡Tío, estoy helada hasta los huesos!" dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros. Se metió debajo de las sábanas, todavía vestida, y se acurrucó en una bola. "¿Cómo han bajado las temperaturas tan rápido?"

"¿Te gustaría que te preparara un baño?" pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y bostezó mientras murmuraba. "Demasiado cansada."

Reí y me preparé para la cama, metiéndome finalmente bajo mi propio edredón. Desafortunadamente, no tenía demasiado sueño. Escuché a Bella dar vueltas, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda y cálida, mientras mi mente vagaba.

Siempre había encontrado a Bella atractiva. No solo era una de las chicas más preciosas que conocía, sino que disfrutaba su compañía, cosa que era rara con mi ansiedad. Aún así, nunca había pensado dos veces en mi enamoramiento por ella porque había parecido imposible que a ella le gustara un tío como yo. Había enfocado mi energía en mantener mi nota media y había dejado que mis sentimientos quedaran sin resolver.

En los últimos días, me había sentido atraído a ella. Más y más, me encontraba a mí mismo incapaz de apartar la mirada, o muriendo por tocar cada parte de ella. Luego, después del beso, habíamos ido cogidos de la mano. Ella me dejó envolver mis brazos a su alrededor mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte. Fue teniendo más y más frío mientras el aire del océano le ponía el pelo en la cara, pero se negó a que nos marcháramos. No quería abandonar todavía.

Tenía que admitir que estaba asustado por lo rápido que me estaba atando. Había notado el comienzo antes de que siquiera nos fuéramos pero, ahora, en el camino a cualquier lugar que deseáramos y sin escuela o padres que me mantuvieran ocupado, todo en lo que podía pensar era en sostenerla, besarla... y más. Intenté no pensar en eso pero, seamos honestos, era un chico adolescente después de todo.

"Bella, solo date un baño," dije después de diez minutos de sábanas removiéndose.

"Solo tengo que esperar a que mi calor corporal caliente las mantas."

"Mi cama ya está caliente," ofrecí. "¿Quieres cambiar?"

"¡Esa es una idea fantástica!" Bella echó atrás las sábanas y se metió bajo las mías antes de que pudiera moverme, acurrucándose a mi lado. "Después de todo, tu calor corporal es mucho mejor que el mío," murmuró.

Oh, cielo santo. Bella se aferraba a mi torso, presionando sus pies en mis piernas y enterrando su nariz en mi pecho y todo lo que yo podía hacer era imaginarla desnuda. Aparentemente, no se estaba calentando todo lo rápido que le gustaría, porque me estaba haciendo lo mismo que le estaba haciendo hace unos minutos a sus sábanas. Solo que las sábanas no podían tener una erección.

Gemí cuando el brazo de Bella rozó mi erección y ella empezó a disculparse inmediatamente, creyendo que me había hecho daño de alguna manera.

"Para," dije con un chillido. "Está bien, estoy bien."

"Simplemente no sé porqué todavía tengo frío," lloriqueó. Tuve que sonreír. Incluso quejándose, todavía era linda.

"Porque llevas tres camisas y pantalones y calcetines," le informé. "Tu cuerpo no está recogiendo el calor igual de bien que lo haría si, digamos, tus brazos estuvieran junto a la piel de tu estómago."

"Oh," dijo en voz baja. Un momento más tarde, estaba moviéndose de nuevo y yo estaba a punto de llevarla al baño yo mismo antes de darme cuenta de que había un propósito detrás de sus movimientos.

"Te estás quitando la ropa!" dije en pánico. "¿Por qué te estás quitando la ropa?"

"Para calentarme. Creía que eso era lo que habías dicho que hiciera."

"¿Yo?" chillé. ¿Había dicho eso? No había dicho eso. Al menos, no es a lo que me refería. "Yo no – quiero decir, sí – Pero no deberías – N-nosotros -"

"¡Edward! Cálmate," dijo Bella. "Lo siento, vale. Si te pone incómodo, simplemente... tomaré una ducha, supongo."

"No, no, no es -"

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decir? Mi comodidad no era el asunto aquí. Estaba seguro de que estaría muy cómodo, tocándola, fantaseando sobre ella, disfrutando su suave piel contra mis dedos mientras soñaba. Era su comodidad lo que me preocupaba. Nunca antes había dormido con nadie. Mi cuerpo seguro que haría algo más que solo calentarla y, si se quitaba la ropa, no había duda de lo que podía pasar.

Cuando la miré a los ojos, mi corazón se rompió. No había querido que mi ansiedad la pusiera triste, pero eso es exactamente lo que había hecho. Ella creía que no quería estar cerca de ella.

"Bella, cuando-" Tomé una respiración profunda, miré mi inhalador con cautela y luego empecé de nuevo. "No quiero que te vayas. Es solo que es difícil controlarme cuando estoy durmiendo. Me gustas, ¿vale? Realmente me gustas y, desafortunadamente, mi fisiología me previene de esconderlo."

Bella arrugó la cara y yo la miré de modo suplicante. Cuando sus ojos se ensancharon, supe que lo había entendido. Sin embargo, no necesitaba verla mirar a mi entrepierna. Mis orejas se calentaron y supe que toda mi cara estaba encendida como un árbol de Navidad.

Cuando estuvo varios segundos sin hablar, me arriesgué a mirar su cara y la encontré sonriendo para sí misma. Eso era raro, pensé. Acababa de admitir que era un depravado de media noche. Ella debería estar corriendo despavorida.

"¿Te gusto?" preguntó con timidez, mordiéndose el labio. Asentí y su sonrisa creció. "Tú también me gustas."

"¿Sí?" dije sonriendo. Ella rió ligeramente y salió de la cama. "¿Dónde vas?"

"Voy a cambiarme a mi pijama. Es más fino, así que debería coger bien tu calor corporal."

"Vale, bien," dije, tomando una respiración profunda como preparación.

Pasé toda la noche con Bella en mis brazos y, aunque no dormí mucho, no lo habría cambiado por nada del mundo.

…..

Tenía la necesidad incurable de encerrar a Bella en una habitación y observarla. Estaba muy seguro de que podía vivir puramente de sustancias basadas en azúcar. También estaba muy seguro de que moriría sin ellas. O tal vez el azúcar era algún tipo de supresor para una malvada tentadora interior. Un complejo de Jekyll y Hyde. Había visto a Bella agitarse sin su dosis de azúcar. Tal vez si pasaba el tiempo suficiente sin dulces, me tiraría en la cama y me violaría hasta que ofreciera mi alma para su consumo.

Sacudí la cabeza y reí para mí mismo. Realmente tenía que dejar de pensar en sexo con Bella. Especialmente en la casa de su madre. Había visto a Renee Dwyer anoche apenas unos minutos. Era la una de la madrugada y Bella y yo estábamos exhaustos, así que nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones respectivas y nos quedamos dormidos inmediatamente.

Soñé con Bella y su azúcar toda la noche. Su atracción por todas las cosas dulces era algo que nunca antes había visto. No estaba seguro de que hubiera tomado nada que recibiría el calificativo de comida real desde que dejamos San Francisco. En el Muelle de Santa Mónica en el Sur de California, vendía algodón de azúcar – que fue el sustento de Bella mientras estábamos allí – y la carretera hasta Phoenix estuvo llena de barritas de caramelo.

La luz que entraba por la ventana era amarilla y cálida. Tenía que ser tarde por la mañana. Me apresuré a lavarme los dientes y me miré rápidamente al espejo para asegurarme de que no me veía demasiado desaliñado. Cuando llegué al piso de abajo, Bella estaba sentada en la barra de desayuno comiendo bacon y huevos. La miré inquisitivamente y sus ojos se ensancharon mientras miraba la espalda de su madre y luego sacudió su cabeza hacia mí.

Sonreí satisfecho. Aparentemente, el azúcar no era algo regular en Bella, después de todo. Era un premio. Un premio que tal vez sus padres no aprobaban.

"¡Oh! ¡Edward, estás despierto!" dijo Renee cuando se dio la vuelta. "Hay huevos y bacon en el fuego, si tienes hambre, o cereales en el armario. Todo es orgánico."

"Mamá es una religiosa de la comida orgánica," dijo Bella con mordacidad.

"Claro, por supuesto," dije, sonriendo ampliamente. "Es más saludable que toda la basura que venden en, ya sabes, los paseos marítimos y todo eso. ¿Puedes creer los conservantes y químicos que hay en esas cosas? Es un ataque al corazón esperando a suceder."

"¡Claro que lo sé!" Renee gesticuló con sus manos dramáticamente. "Nunca me verás comiendo ese cáncer que disimulan como comida. Bella cede ocasionalmente, para mi horror pero, ¿qué puedes hacer? Mientras no tome demasiado, soy feliz con su libertad dietética."

Bella le sonrió a su madre tensamente. "Vas a llegar tarde." Renee miró el reloj, gritó, y luego besó a Bella en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de la casa. Bella se giró hacia mí y me miró furiosa. "Te has divertido con eso, ¿verdad?"

Me encogí de hombros, todavía sonriendo ampliamente por haber encontrado otro poco de información sobre Bella y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme para el día.

…..

No estaba seguro de como habíamos vuelto al Sur de California. Un minuto estábamos en el parque de atracciones cubierto de Phoenix, esperando nuestro turno para el laser tag* y al siguiente Bella estaba acabando con una bola de algodón de azúcar en el soleado muelle de Santa Mónica. Parecía ajena a mi presencia. Intenté hablar, pero no hubo respuesta. Mis brazos se movían frenéticamente frente a su cara, pero no pasó nada. Era invisible.

Me incliné para besarla, medio pensando que este sería otro intento fallido al atraer su atención. Debería haber tenido suerte. En lugar de ignorarme, Bella se echó atrás asqueada.

De repente, desapareció. Miré en todas direcciones, el caliente sol golpeaba mi cuello y hombros. La gente pasaba por mi lado, hablando felices con sus compañías. ¿Nadie podía ver mi angustia?

Corrí por el muelle, manteniéndome vigilante. ¿Y si alguien la había cogido? ¿Y si se había caído del muelle? ¿Sabía Bella nadar? Mi pecho se estaba apretando y me estaba costando respirar. Mi asma estaba haciendo acto de presencia debido a la mezcla de cansancio físico y miedo. Palmeé mi bolsillo, pero mi inhalador no estaba.

Vi a Bella de pie al lado de un puesto de tickets, sosteniendo mi inhalador como una servilleta sucia. Intenté correr hasta ella, pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo. Le supliqué con los ojos que viniera a mí, que me diera mi inhalador y me diera cordura en forma de un beso. Todo lo que quería hacer era besarla. Y respirar. Besarla y respirar. Eso es todo. Pero Bella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, como si estuviera decepcionada de mí. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Me desperté, jadeando, y busqué a ciegas mi inhalador. Tras dos rápidas bocanadas, relajé mis hombros, todavía un poco jadeante por el mejor flujo de aire. El pánico residual de mi sueño me estaba complicando el pensar correctamente. La idea de perder a Bella era inquietante. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, mis pies se movían por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Bella.

Llamé suavemente a la puerta antes de entrar y decir el nombre de Bella. La habitación estaba en completo silencio hasta que escuché a Bella responderme y encender la luz. Se veía sorprendida y feliz de verme.

"No podía dormir," dije patéticamente.

"Yo tampoco." Se movió y echó atrás las mantas y yo sonreí mientras me metía en la cama a su lado. "¿Te has divertido hoy?"

"Mm, sí. El Laser Blast ha sido mi favorito."

"No sé. A mí me gustó el aparcamiento," dijo, sus dedos trazando el logo de mi camiseta.

Mis orejas ardieron mientras recordaba la espontánea sesión de besos al lado de mi coche. Yo había insultado al oso hormiguero gigante que ella había ganado al disparar dardos a globos y no me dejó olvidarlo hasta que nos hubiéramos besado y lo hubiéramos arreglado. Y con nosotros, me refiero al oso hormiguero y yo, aunque no me quejaba de la secuela. El beso en San Francisco había sido increíble pero, enrollarme con Bella, incluso en un lugar tan poco romántico como un aparcamiento, había sido extraordinario.

"Definitivamente me gustó esa parte," dije.

Mis ojos fueron a sus labios y me lamí los míos antes de inclinarme hacia delante. Sus labios eran mentolados en lugar de dulces, pero no me importó nada. Ella todavía sabía a Bella. En un raro momento de coraje, dejé que mi lengua se deslizara entre sus labios, y mis pesadas respiraciones produjeron un fuerte gemido cuando toqué la suya. Mi mano, que había estado descansando en la cadera de Bella, apretó y subió por su cintura, levantando la parte de arriba de su pijama en el camino.

El contacto piel con piel combinado con la sensualidad de nuestro beso, me hizo perder completamente el control de mi buen juicio. Rodé encima de Bella, sosteniéndome en mis rodillas y un codo, mientras la urgencia de mis besos aumentaba. El muslo de Bella se deslizó entre mis piernas mientras ella gemía, y empujé hacia delante sin pensar. Mi propia mano no era nada comparada con la fricción que Bella creaba. Desafortunadamente, mi cerebro se puso al nivel de mis hormonas y me quedé inmóvil mientras me daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Las manos de Bella estaban masajeando mi espalda y estaba llenando mi cuello de dulces besos. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó en voz baja. Yo tragué pesadamente y sacudí la cabeza. "¿Quieres parar?" Ahora, eso era una pregunta difícil. Mi cuerpo gritaba, ¡Demonios, no! Mientras mi mente suplicaba que sí. No podía responder con ninguno. "Podemos simplemente dormir o hablar."

"¿T-tú, erm, tú quieres – parar?" tartamudeé.

"No," susurró Bella tímidamente. "Pero tampoco quiero hacerte sentir incómodo."

Liberé una risa incrédula y me moví para mirar a Bella a los ojos. "Creo que se supone que eso es lo que yo debería decir."

"Me parece bien que tú seas la chica en esta relación," bromeó Bella. La pellizqué en el costado y ella gritó antes de recordar que estábamos en la casa de su madre. "¡No hagas eso!"

"Me gusta que tengas cosquillas. Hace más fácil conseguir una retribución cuando sueltas golpes castrantes."

"Eres un sádico," dijo, haciendo un puchero.

Reí. "Si tú lo dices." Le di un rápido beso y me acomodé a su lado. "Yo, erm, siento haberme puesto nervioso."

"No tienes porqué disculparte. Yo también soy nueva en esto."

"Sí, pero tú no eres la que piensa cada pequeña cosa demasiado hasta el punto de tener un ataque de asma," gruñí.

"¿Cuándo has tenido un ataque de asma?"

Maldición. La mitad de las veces no podía más que tartamudear cerca de Bella, y la otra mitad no podía callarme aunque la vida me fuera en ello. "Erm, en realidad no lo he tenido. Simplemente me desperté de un sueño malo y necesité mi inhalador."

"Oh." Bella volvió a trazar el diseño de mi camiseta. "¿De qué iba?"

"No podía encontrarte," dije. "En realidad he tenido ese sueño unas cuantas veces. Es como que simplemente desapareces y, no importa cuánto busque, no puedo encontrarte. O lo hago y..."

"¿Y?" preguntó dulcemente.

"Y no querías que te encontrara."

"Bueno, esa no es una representación mía muy acertada." La boca de Bella estaba ligeramente levantada, no era una sonrisa pero definitivamente no era un ceño fruncido. "Estás atrapado. Me gustas demasiado para dejarte ir."

"No dejo de olvidarlo," dije, sonriéndole tímidamente

"Desearía habértelo dicho antes. Tal vez podríamos haber ido juntos al baile de graduación o algo." Fruncí las cejas confundido, y la no-sonrisa de Bella se hizo real. "Llevas dos años gustándome, Edward."

"No, no es así," dije inmediatamente. Eso no podía ser verdad. "¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?"

"Porque no me dabas ni la hora," dijo, divertida. La miré fijamente un momento como si le hubiera salido una nueva cabeza y me estuviera hablando en español. "¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer para ti que me hayas gustado durante tanto tiempo?"

"No tiene sentido."

"Sí, si lo tiene." Bella pasó la mano por mi pelo. Si no estuviera tan distraído por la conversación, tal vez habría rodado los ojos al fondo de mi cabeza y ronroneado. "El primer día en biología, tropecé con el taburete de alguien y tú fuiste la única persona que me ayudó a recoger mis cosas. Luego hiciste un chiste con la cara seria sobre gnomos de taburetes porque sabías que estaba avergonzada. Eres un gran chico, Edward y, enfrentemoslo, eres guapísimo."

"Ahora solo estás exagerando las cosas," murmuré.

"No te ves con claridad, ¿verdad?" dijo riendo. Cogió mi mano y me arrastró fuera d ella cama hasta el baño del pasillo, girándome para quedar frente al espejo. "Tu primer punto es que eres alto, que es la fantasía de toda chica. Pero esa no es realmente la razón por la que eres sexy. ¿Has visto tu pelo?" Le di a Bella una mirada fulminante, que ella ignoró. "Es rojo, lo que es intrigante, pero también tiene esta cualidad oscura, como marrón, que resalta tus ojos.

"Y, ¿podemos hablar sobre tus ojos? Nunca antes he visto ojos tan verdes antes. Son mis ojos favoritos, sin lugar a dudas." Mis dientes mordieron el interior de mi mejilla mientras ella seguía. "Tu mandíbula es simplemente - ¿Cómo puedo explicar esto? No eres suave. Eres duro y anguloso y masculino. Y eres fuerte. No estás escuálido, que es como normalmente están los cerebritos."

"No soy tan fuerte," protesté débilmente.

"Tal vez no comparado con tu enorme hermano, pero eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que una chica se sienta segura, y eso es lo importante." Sonreí por esta descripción y Bella me sonrió ampliamente. "Eres increíble, Edward. Me haces reír y me haces pensar. Me haces sentir que importo, incluso cuando me siento insignificante. Eres súper listo y compasivo y estás tan seguro sobre ciertas cosas, y me encanta eso de ti. La belleza es solo un bonus añadido."

No lo entendía. Toda mi vida me había visto mal y aún así con Bella me sentía en la cima del mundo, invencible. ¿Cómo podía una persona cambiar mi percepción tan drásticamente?"

Le di a Bella un beso de buenas noches fuera de su puerta y me fui a mi habitación. Soñé con suaves toques y tonterías dulces y todas las cosas que tanto quería con Bella. Y, esta vez, no desapareció.

…..

Cansancio. Puro y completo cansancio.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y mis fantasías daban vueltas alrededor de una mullida cama blanca. Una mullida cama blanca con mullidas almohadas blancas y cálidas sábanas blancas en una tierra donde el ruido no existe y levantarse es opcional. Bella podía estar allí si quería, pero dormir era mi única meta.

Habíamos pasado el sexto día de nuestro viaje vagueando con Renee. La mujer era un placer. Al día siguiente, Renee y Phil se unieron a nosotros en un viaje al Gran Cañón y luego Bella y yo nos dirigimos a Colorado Springs. Yo había conducido mientras Bella echaba una siesta, pero todavía estaba cansada cuando se puso a conducir – me negué a quedarme dormido y dejarla en una carretera vacía con solo sus pensamientos soñolientos como compañía.

"¿Queda -" bostezó, "-mucho?"

"No. Tal vez diez minutos." Parpadeé y sacudí la cabeza, intentando despertarme. "¿Estás bien o quieres que conduzca yo?"

"Estoy bien. Solo háblame."

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué no va Emmett a casa este verano?" preguntó.

Reí y Bella me miró extrañada. "Está entrenando en un campamento de verano de hockey."

"¿Como, hockey sobre hielo?" Asentí y ella también rió. "Ese tiene que ser uno de los mayores absurdos que he oído."

"Es a través de la universidad. Supongo que la mayoría de su equipo lo está haciendo. Han puesto a Emmett en un apartamento durante el verano, hasta que la residencia abra de nuevo."

"¿Estás seguro de que hay sitio para nosotros?" preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

"Seguro. Emmett estaba de compañero de cuarto con tres tipos, pero uno de ellos tuvo que renunciar al programa. Cree que tú tomarás la habitación extra y que yo usaré el sofá."

"¿Cree?" Bella rió. "Y, ¿qué crees tú que va a pasar realmente?"

"Soy tu cuerpo caliente, ¿recuerdas? Tengo privilegios de cama."

Le di a Bella las direcciones que necesitaba cuando nos acercamos a la casa de Emmett y nos pusimos en piloto automático tan pronto como el motor fue parado. La cama tenía sábanas azules en lugar de blancas, pero no era quisquilloso. Ni siquiera me sonrojé cuando me metí en la cama en bóxer. Me sonrojé, sin embargo, cuando Emmett nos encontró la mañana siguiente.

"¡Santa mierda!" gritó. Chilló y rió mientras Bella y yo levantábamos la vista de nuestro escondite con cautela. "¡Mi hermano pequeño lo está haciendo!"

Un alto hombre rubio asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Entonces déjale con ello, tonto," dijo con un claro acento texano.

Emmett, por supuesto, lo ignoró y saltó a los pies de la cama. "Así que," dijo, adoptando una cadencia femenina, "¿desde cuándo está pasando?"

Bella gimió y se cubrió la cara con la manta. Ahora yo estaba más que molesto. "¡Fuera!"

"De eso nada, hermanito. Necesito los detalles. No todos los días un chico se convierte en un hombre."

"Estás muerto," gruñí. "Y, para tu información, no hay nada que decir." Emmett rodó los ojos. "¡No lo hay! Estábamos cansados. Nos quedamos dormidos. Eso es todo."

"Así que, ¿tú eres el único que está desnudo ahí abajo? Eso es un poco asqueroso, tío," dijo secamente.

Tenía toda la intención de contestarle. Realmente la tenía. Pero el comentario de Emmett sacó a la luz el hecho de que yo no fui la única persona que se quitó los pantalones antes de dormir. Las piernas desnudas de Bella estaban enredadas con las mías, y me quedé con la boca abierta como un pez mientras Emmett reía.

"Eso pensaba," acosó. "Tatuajes iguales, abrazados desnudos... no eres muy buen mentiroso."

"¡Fuera!" grité, lanzando una almohada. Fallé, pero Emmett entendió el punto.

"Vale, vale. Os dejaré poneros decentes. Pero nada de un rapidito. Quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños."

Lancé otra almohada mientras la puerta se cerraba, y luego colapsé y me puse el brazo sobre los ojos. El cuerpo de Bella se sacudió al lado del mío, su voz salió en resoplidos y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuve riendo con ella. Rodé en ella y enterré la cabeza en su hombro, sujetándola contra mí fuertemente.

"Uh-uh, señor. Emmett ha dicho que nada de rapiditos." Gemí y Bella rió. "Además, estás en problemas."

Levanté la cabeza. "¿Lo estoy?"

"¿Va a ser tu cumpleaños?"

"Yo, erm – Bueno, en realidad no -" Me estremecí e intenté verme pidiendo disculpas tanto como fuera posible. "Fue ayer."

"¿Qué?" Bella frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No es para tanto," murmuré.

Bella salió de la cama y agarró sus pantalones, lanzando miradas furiosas sobre su hombro. Estaba confundido sobre porqué estaba tan enfadada. No era como si lo hubiera escondido a propósito. Simplemente no había salido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? "¿Oh, por cierto, es mi cumpleaños y deberías adorar el suelo por el que camino?"

Creo que no.

Me vestí rápidamente y seguí a Bella fuera de la habitación. Ella era toda sonrisas cuando llegó con Emmett, pero sus ojos se estrechaban ligeramente cada vez que miraba en mi dirección. Esto era diferente a las veces anteriores en que la había encontrado adorable. Estaba realmente enfadada conmigo hoy y me asustaba. No quería que estuviera enfadada.

Emmett me sentó en el sofá y me lanzó una caja envuelta. Era pequeña y pesaba poco. Incluso aunque hubiera intentado adivinar, no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido. Por tanto, quedé mortificado cuando descubrí lo que escondía el envoltorio rojo.

"Pensé que querrías un poco de práctica antes de la cosa real. Es un poco tarde, ¿huh?"

Emmett sonrió ampliamente mientras su compañero de cuarto se doblaba de la risa. Bella se quedó con los ojos ensanchados al otro lado de la habitación. Dejé caer la muñeca hinchable como si fuera carbón caliente y fulminé con la mirada a mi hermano antes de hacer mi camino hasta la habitación, donde cerré la puerta de un golpe inmediatamente.

Esto era un desastre. Bella ya estaba enfadada conmigo y ahora no iba a volver a hablarme nunca. Me tiré del pelo y me atraganté con las lágrimas. Demasiado para mantener la dignidad.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y la cara preocupada de Emmett apareció detrás. "Hey, tío, lo siento. No creí que alucinarías, ¿vale? Era solo una broma."

"Ella me odia," dije con voz ronca. "¿Por qué has hecho eso? Probablemente piensa – que – que yo -"

"Que tienes un hermano pervertido, tío. Bella es guay. ¿Qué está pasando realmente?"

Sacudí la cabeza y me froté la cara. "No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Ella es la chica más increíble que he conocido. ¿Por qué está conmigo? Yo soy... nada. Quiero decir, estoy completamente perdido en lo que se refiere a chicas. Quiero," me sonrojé y murmuré, "ya sabes, hacer cosas, y creo que ella también quiere pero, ¿y si lo hago mal? Va a reírse de mí."

Emmett rió. "Tío, estás muy mal."

"Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Dios, odio esto. ¡Me vuelve loco! Me hace sentir que puedo hacer cualquier cosa y, al mismo tiempo, me siento completamente inepto. ¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Eso, mi querido hermano, es amor."

Fruncí el ceño. "No seas ridículo."

"No lo soy. Tal vez no estés ahí todavía, pero estás de camino."

Me tiré con fuerza en la cama. "Va a matarme."

Emmett rió fuertemente. "Sí, puede parecerlo a veces." Emmett suspiró y me miró especulativamente. "¿Tienes condones?"

"¡Tú también no!" gemí.

"¡Relájate!" Emmett rodó los ojos y me empujó la cabeza. "Solo iba a decir que tengo algunos en mi cajón superior. Deberías coger unos pocos, solo por si acaso." Se levantó para marcharse, pero paró en la puerta. "No lo pienses mucho, Edward. A Bella le gustas y cuando esteis listos, simplemente deja que suceda."

Suspiré cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Sonaba muy simple cuando él lo decía.

…..

Emmett hizo de guía turístico conmigo y con Bella y, aunque era "mi ciudad", Bella la reclamó como su regalo de cumpleaños para mí. No me gustó necesariamente, pero neutralizó su ira por guardar el secreto y, a cambio, calmó mis nervios. Emmett incluso cumplió guardándose las indirectas para sí mismo. Le di una sonrisa agradecida y él se encogió de hombros amablemente.

Quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero él y Jasper (como supe que se llamaba su compañero) tenían una cosa del equipo en un bar – no se admitía a nadie por debajo de los veintiuno. Bella entonces procedió a machacarme al Scrabble.

"Creo que haces trampas," dije mientras Bella anotaba su puntuación por palabra triple.

Ella sonrió traviesamente y me miró a través de las pestañas. "Pruébalo."

Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de pensar, me lancé sobre la mesa de café y la agarré por la cintura, lanzándonos a los dos al suelo. Bella rió sin aliento y me golpeó en el pecho. Yo rodé para estar apoyado en mi codo y la miré.

"Y, ¿qué has conseguido exactamente con eso?" preguntó.

"Eso ha destruido el tablero. Juego terminado," dije orgulloso.

Bella levantó la cabeza para ver las ruinas de nuestro juego y resopló de forma incrédula. "¡Tramposo!"

"Hace falta uno para reconocer a otro," contesté.

Bella rió y yo me deleité en el sonido. Ella se mordió el labio, mirándome, y yo la besé dulcemente. Al menos empezó así. Tras un beso, quise otro. Y otro. Y muy pronto, los besos eran más largos y lentos y más profundos, y mi mano subía por la camisa de Bella, acariciando su estómago y cintura y cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar. Mi mano estaba justo debajo del sujetador de Bella cuando nos separamos, respirando con dificultad.

Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo tragué con dificultad. Sabía que ella estaba esperando a que yo siguiera, incluso dándome permiso, y la voz de mi hermano sonó en mi cabeza. _Solo deja que suceda._

Cubrí su pecho con mi mano y me sentí como si fuera a explotar. Era suave y flexible y, Dios, amaba tocar sus pechos. Moví mi pulgar a un lado y Bella jadeó. Cuando levanté la vista de mi mano, los ojos de Bella tenían algo que nunca antes había visto ahí. Y fue directo a mi entrepierna.

Rocé su pezón de nuevo y la respiración de Bella empezó a acelerarse. Tras unas cuantas caricias más, su cuerpo se movía y ella hacía esos fantásticos sonidos. "Edward, por favor," murmuró.

"Muéstrame qué hacer," susurré.

Bella me sonrió tímidamente y pude verla tragar con nervios. Bajó la vista y seguí su mirada mientras se desabrochaba el botón de los pantalones y los deslizaba por sus caderas. Su ropa interior tenía el logo de M&M's y tuve que reír. Bella sonrió ampliamente y la besé. Esta chica era increíble.

Seguí besándola cuando su mano cogió la mía y la bajó por su cuerpo, incluso aunque mi mente fuera acelerada. Ahuequé la mano sobre su ropa interior y ella respiró con brusquedad en mi boca. Me gustó, así que la acaricié una vez más y recibí mi recompensa.

"Quítalas," dijo Bella, levantando las caderas.

Santo infierno. Hice lo que ella había dicho, teniendo un poco de dificultad con solo una mano y luego bajé la vista a lo que ya no estaba cubierto. Hice el mismo movimiento que antes y sentí mi dedo medio deslizarse entre sus labios. Bella gimió y movió sus caderas para encontrarse conmigo. No estaba seguro de como se suponía que debía sentirse cuando estaba "mojado", pero ciertamente no estaba seco.

Bella puso su mano en la mía y la guió hacia arriba. "Justo aquí," dijo, moviendo mi dedo en círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

Intenté leer sus señales corporales para ver qué estaba bien, pero era difícil. ¿Qué sus cejas se fruncieran significaba que no le gustaba? O, ¿los puños apretados significaban que no le gustaba? Me enteré de que los puños apretados eran algo bueno cuando gritó, "¡sí!" y apretó mi pierna.

No estaba seguro de si íbamos a ir más lejos que esto esta noche, pero sabía que había un lugar que tenía que explorar si alguna vez iba a tener sexo con Bella. Lo encontré fácilmente y deslicé mi dedo dentro. Bella gimió bajo y movió sus caderas. Yo intenté seguir usando mi dedo para seguir atendiendo a su clítoris, pero no estaba funcionando. Maldición, era realmente malo en esto.

Aparentemente, Bella pudo sentirme frustrándome y puso su mano en mi mejilla. "Hey," dijo, jadeando ligeramente. "Se siente realmente bien." Le di una sonrisa débil y ella la devolvió. "Yo ayudaré y tú puedes besarme mientras me corro," dijo, sonrojándose mientras decía sus atrevidas palabras.

Me acerqué más, aunque ya estábamos tocándonos, y sentí la mano de Bella unirse a la mía. Al principio no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar, pero le permití encargarse de la parte del clítoris mientras yo seguía embistiendo en ella. Nuestros besos eran casi babosos, pero Bella parecía demasiado ida como para que le importara. Cuando sus gemidos salieron cortos y entrecortados, aumenté la velocidad y la vi deshacerse. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Finalmente, su cuerpo se relajó y Bella sonrió perezosamente. "Eso ha sido increíble."

Reí y besé su hombro. "Me alegro de que te haya gustado."

Suspiró profundamente y se sentó, se quitó completamente sus pantalones y ropa interior y luego se puso de pie, ofreciéndome su mano. "¿Vienes conmigo a la cama?" preguntó suavemente.

Sonreí y la dejé llevarme a la habitación. No pude evitar admirar la vista de su trasero desnudo mientras caminábamos.

Se giró hacia mí después de abrir la puerta y me besó sonoramente. "¿Tienes protección?"

"Yo, erm- sí. Pero no tenemos que hacerlo, si... ya sabes," tartamudeé.

"¿Tú quieres?" preguntó. Se mordió el labio de nuevo y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. "Bien. Yo también."

La besé rápidamente y corrí a la habitación de Emmett. Cajón superior, había dicho él. Los encontré al momento y cogí toda una tira con mis prisas por volver. Bella rió por los seis condones que sostuve en alto y me sonrojé antes de coger uno.

La besé mientras me desabrochaba temblorosamente el botón de mis pantalones, pero paré cuando Bella empezó a reír. "Nos hemos dejado las camisas."

Sonreí y tracé su mejilla con mi pulgar. Era tan hermosa. La vi quitarse el resto de su ropa y seguí con la mía. Finalmente, me quedé en mis bóxer y Bella estaba desnuda bajo las mantas. Los dejé caer y Bella mantuvo sus ojos en mi cara. Me alegraba de que no hubiera mirado. No estaba seguro de si podía con eso todavía.

Subí a la cama y descansé algo de mi peso en Bella, besándola ligeramente. "¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? No puedes volver atrás."

Bella sonrió. "¿Por qué querría volver atrás?"

"Porque, tal vez yo, erm- ¿Y si no está... er, bien?"

"Sé que no va a ser, como, espectacular o algo," murmuró, sonrojándose. "Es nuestra primera vez." Pareció quedarse mirando mis ojos una eternidad antes de decir, "quiero que sea contigo."

Asentí y me eché atrás para ponerme el condón. Cuando todo estuvo situado, me alineé con Bella y empujé hacia delante. Y fue increíble, e iba a morir, e iba a correrme realmente fuerte. Pero cuando escuché a Bella gritar un poco, sentí mis respiraciones acortarse, y no de la forma buena.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" pregunté. Ella no respondió, y yo entré en pánico. Empecé a salir. No podía hacer esto. No podía hacerle daño.

"Para," dijo firmemente, y me tomó todas mis fuerzas obedecer. "Edward, cálmate. Estoy bien. Lo prometo. Respira, cariño. Estoy bien." Me sentía como un tonto. Bella estaba sufriendo y yo estaba perdiendo el control. ¡Maldición. "Edward, respira. Tienes que respirar."

Asentí e intenté contar mientras exhalaba. Era difícil por decir lo menos. Mi ansiedad no había disminuido, y yo estaba a medio camino dentro de Bella. La situación era todos los tipos de incómoda.

"Lo siento," murmuré.

Bella rió. "No hay nada por lo que disculparse, Edward. Me gustas como eres, con ataques de asma y todo."

Quise echarme atrás y mirarla pero, si lo hacía, me saldría de ella o entraría más profundo. "¿Todavía quieres...?"

"Sí," susurró.

Suspiré profundamente, aún de forma un poco errática por mi reciente ataque, y empujé dentro de Bella. Ella se estremeció, pero intenté ignorar la sensación que tenía al ver su dolor. Tras un minutos, Bella se lamió los labios y me dio una sonrisa aguada. "Estoy bien ahora."

"Vale," dije suavemente.

Me eché atrás y adelante de nuevo y se sintió mejor que nada de lo que había sentido en mi vida. Besé a Bella mientras embestía, queriendo estar conectado a ella de todas las maneras. Ni siquiera sentí mi orgasmo venir antes de que me corriera y jadeara por la fuerza con la que lo hice.

"Joder," grité.

Usé la fuerza que me quedaba para quitarme de encima de Bella y luego colapsé. Me llevó un rato darme cuenta de que Bella se reía como una loca a mi lado y levanté la cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. "No me estás dando mucha confianza," bromeé.

"Creía que no maldecías frente a las damas," dijo coquetamente.

Reí y me puse contra las almohadas. "Dije que si podía evitarlo. Difícilmente puedes reprochármelo cuando estoy sin conocimiento.

"¿Te he dejado sin conocimiento?"

Sonreí ampliamente. "Oh sí."

…..

Me desperté la mañana siguiente sintiéndome felizmente desorientado. Había dormido sin sueños y una hermosa chica desnuda había estado en mis brazos toda la noche.

Besé el cuello de Bella y ella murmuró. "Estás contratado."

"¿Lo estoy?"

"Mm hmm, necesito un nuevo despertador. Tú eres muchísimo mejor que los pitidos." Reí y reuní a Bella en mi cuerpo. Todavía no estaba listo para levantarme. "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

"Pike's Peak. Conduciremos hasta allí, miraremos la vista y cogemos comida. Luego tenemos que volver a la carretera."

"No quiero marcharme," se quejó Bella. "El coche no tiene cama y, si no hay cama, no puedo acurrucarme contigo."

"¡Arriba dormilones! ¡Estáis malgastando el día!" cantó Emmett mientras entraba por la puerta.

Levanté la manta de golpe hasta el cuello de Bella y miré furioso a mi hermano. "¿Te importa?"

"Para nada," respondió animado. Gruñí y Emmett levantó las manos a modo de rendición, saliendo por la puerta. "Que sensible. Me voy, ¿vale? ¡Pero recordad, nada de rapiditos!"

Gemí mientras Bella reía. "Ya sabes, creo que tal vez tengamos tiempo para ese rapidito después de todo," dijo con una ceja levantada.

La miré cuidadosamente para ver si estaba bromeando y sonreí ampliamente. Emmett no nos vio en otros veinte minutos.

…..

La vista era magnífica. Por supuesto, en realidad no estaba mirando la ciudad, sino a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a mí. La forma en que Bella miraba el mundo, con tanto asombro, hacía a mi corazón cantar. Había estado en Pike's Peak unas cuantas veces desde que Emmett fue aceptado en la Universidad de Colorado Springs, pero nunca me había parecido tan increíble como ahora mismo.

Todo parecía más brillante, casi mágico. No era solo lo que veía, sino también lo que sentía. Me sentía más calmado y entusiasmado todo a la vez. Estaba perfectamente feliz, pero aún había mucho que quería conocer y vivir. Y, durante todo ello, quería a Bella a mi lado.

"Creí que habías dicho que el amor era ridículo," dijo Emmett a mi lado.

Sacudí la cabeza y le di una sonrisa irónica. Estaba asustado y confundido cuando dije eso. No estaba seguro de lo que había cambiado desde entonces – además de lo obvio – pero el que amara a Bella ya no era una cuestión.

"Gracias," dije suavemente.

Emmett levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"Todo. Simplemente estar ahí. Ha ayudado."

"Siempre estaré ahí para ti, hermanito." Emmett me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. "Busquemos en esta cesta. Estoy hambriento."

Reí y me senté a una comida de sándwiches y ensalada de patata con mi hermano y Bella. Reímos y hablamos y recordamos viejos tiempos durante horas y, cuando fue la hora de irse, sentí un familiar tirón en la boca del estómago. Solo había visto a Emmett un puñado de veces durante los pasados dos años, pero era diferente verle marcharse que dar el paso yo. Mi mundo estaba cambiando y, aunque sabía que era para mejor, todavía me sentía un poco perdido.

Bella sostuvo mi mano mientras nos alejábamos del apartamento de Emmett y supe que me estaba ofreciendo su apoyo. Estaba agradecido. Por muy entusiasmado que estaba por seguir con nuestro viaje por el país, una gran parte de mí quería cumplir el pedido anterior de Bella y quedarnos en Colorado Springs. Con eso, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas.

En alguna parte de Oklahoma, el coche empezó a petardear ocasionalmente. Poco después, estábamos tirados a un lado de la autopista. Nos llevó horas esperar a la grúa, días de reparación y, para cuando Bella y yo volvimos a la carretera, nuestro viaje había sido malgastado y estábamos completamente agotados. Lo único positivo era la práctica que habíamos podido conseguir para leer el placer del otro; aparentemente, las cejas fruncidas no eran algo tan bueno como los puños apretados, pero aún así estaban en el lado increíble de la vida.

Llegamos a Georgetown con unos días de adelanto y Bella y yo decidimos encargarnos de nuestras responsabilidades pronto. Mientras yo desempacaba mi nuevo apartamento, Bella se registró en su residencia. No me gustaba estar lejos de ella, pero la separación era necesaria. Finalmente, dos insufribles días más tarde, Bella estuvo libre para pasar su sábado conmigo.

"¡Hey!" gritó, saltando a mis brazos. Reí por su entusiasmo. "Te he echado mucho de menos."

"Sé a qué te refieres," dije, alejándome y apartándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para saludarnos apropiadamente antes de comenzar con la cita que había planeado.

Llevé a Bella a Capital Hill y vimos la Casa Blanca y el Washington Memorial. La historia era hechizante, pero algo estaba mal. Bella parecía distraída y la noté distanciándose varias veces, como si no quisiera que la tocara. Intenté no analizarlo demasiado, pero mi cerebro no quería comportarse.

Me sonreía a menudo y sus ojos tenían mucha emoción, pero su distanciamiento físico estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad. Cuando empezamos a conducir hacia el parque que había elegido para nuestro picnic al crepúsculo, a unas calles de mi apartamento, Bella pareció agitarse. Solo se relajó cuando pasamos de largo por el parking y le dije dónde íbamos.

"Esto es realmente maravilloso, Edward," dijo de forma cálida. Yo me encogí de hombros y escondí mi sonrisa dándome la vuelta. "Lo digo enserio. Esto es como de película. ¿Un picnic por la noche con bocaditos de crema, Dibs de mantequilla de cacahuete y fresas cubiertas de chocolate? Eres mi héroe personal ahora mismo."

"Lo mereces," dije honestamente.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y se encontró con mis labios. Fue lento y sensual y completamente impresionante. La incliné hacia atrás en la manta y profundicé el beso y ella respondió. No había planeado hacerle el amor a Bella bajo las estrellas – estábamos en un lugar público después de todo – pero mientras ella me besaba más intensamente, mis manos se movieron al botón de sus pantalones, determinado a sentir su piel contra la mía.

"¡Edward, no!" dijo Bella, rompiendo el beso.

Me congelé inmediatamente, el pánico que oí me enloqueció. Había sido estúpido al penar que ella me desearía después de todas las señales que me había enviado pero, ¿por qué estaba tan asustada? ¿Había pensado que la presionaría? ¿Ya me había pedido que parara y no la había oído? ¿Y si ya no estaba interesada y quería romper conmigo?

O tal vez alguien se había metido entre nosotros. Pensé que el que nos pillaran sería definitivamente mejor que las opciones anteriores, pero luego recordé lo que un extraño en un parque desierto podía significar para dos aspirantes a amantes. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con todos los pensamientos negativos y sentí mi pecho apretarse.

"Hey, Edward, está bien," dijo Bella de forma calmante. Obviamente, había notado mi ataque de ansiedad. "Yo solo... no puedo esta noche. No es para tanto."

"¿No estás rompiendo conmigo?" pregunté desesperado.

Bella rió, perpleja. "¿Por qué piensas algo así? Edward, eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado."

"Pensé– Cuando nos despertamos- y entonces-" me atranqué con mis palabras mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración.

"¿Necesitas tu inhalador?" preguntó, su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Se estiró por la manta, pero la detuve poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

"No," dije lentamente. "Ya estoy bien. Solo dame un un segundo."

Bella esperó pacientemente a que recuperara la compostura y, tras más o menos un minuto, pude sonreírle. "¿Mejor ahora?" preguntó. Asentí y ella suspiró. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando?" pregunté, horrorizado. "Está perfectamente bien si no quieres tener sexo. Solo desearía que me lo hubieras dicho. Me estaba volviendo loco pensando que te estaba perdiendo."

"No es que no quiera," dijo Bella e, incluso a la luz de la luna, pude ver su revelador sonrojo. "No puedo, literalmente."

"¿Algo va mal? ¿Necesitas ir al médico?"

Bella gimió frustrada y se tiró en la manta. "Realmente vas a hacerme decirlo, ¿verdad?" Fruncí el ceño confundido y los labios de Bella se hicieron más finos cuando cerró la boca. Finalmente dijo, "tengo mi periodo, Edward."

"Oh," dije tontamente. Luego reí. El periodo. Que simple. Aún así, no se me había ocurrido. "Vale."

Bella me miró de forma extraña. "¿Por qué no estás tartamudeando?"

Sonreí. "¿Debería estar haciéndolo?"

"Charlie siempre lo hace."

"El ciclo menstrual de una mujer es un milagro, Bella. Es algo hermoso y maravilloso."

Bella arrugó la nariz. "Es asqueroso, Edward."

"Supongo que también lo es," dije, riendo. "Pero llevo comprando tampones para mi madre desde los doce años. Mi padre es médico y eso es lo que yo quiero ser. ¿Cómo se vería si me dieran asco los procesos naturales del cuerpo?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?" Me alejó el pelo de la cara con las puntas de los dedos y no pude evitar la necesidad de inclinarme y besarla.

"No soy ni la mitad de increíble que tú," dije, rozando mis labios contra los suyos.

Me encantaba besarla. No me importaba si eran apresurados y descuidados o lánguidos y atentos, cada beso hacía vibrar mi piel y a mi corazón latir más rápido. Y, ahora mismo, sin necesidad de ir más lejos y sin razón para parar, me sentía como si pudiera pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella a mi lado. El mundo era nuestro para hacer con él lo que deseáramos.

"¿Es demasiado pronto?" preguntó Bella entre besos.

"¿Demasiado pronto?" repetí.

Bella se echó atrás y pasó sus dedos por mi pelo, mirándome con una adoración que podría haber paralizado al hombre más fuerte. Trazó las líneas de mi cara – mis pómulos, mi nariz, mi mandíbula – y tragó pesadamente antes de encontrarse con mis ojos. "¿Es demasiado pronto para decirte que te amo?"

Mi sonrisa fue imparable y un poco dolorosa, para ser honesto. Bella me amaba. No había duda en mi mente de que ella no supiera lo que estaba diciendo o que no lo dijera completamente enserio. Me amaba. Y yo la amaba a ella.

"Vi una vez una película sobre un científico," dije como respuesta a su pregunta. Tenía la mirada de perplejidad más adorable y reí, inclinándome para besarla antes de seguir. "Estaba haciendo un elaborado experimento sobre sexo. Qué se sentía bien, qué no se sentía bien, qué le gustaba a la gente en sus parejas, cuántas parejas habían tenido... Realmente era un poco perturbador.

"Hasta el mismo final, odié la película. Creí que era horrible, sin ningún sentido de la emoción o moral alguna. Él incluso engañó a su mujer con un hombre porque decía que el sexo no significaba nada. Decía que era solo físico."

"Bueno, eso es estúpido," bufó Bella.

"Estoy de acuerdo, y la película estaba empezando a cabrearme de verdad. No entendía porqué alguien querría hacer un documental tan cruel sobre la emoción humana. Pero entonces, al final, cuando todo se está derrumbando, uno de los alumnos del científico hizo la pregunta que me había estado carcomiendo durante toda la película."

"¿Cuál era?" preguntó Bella.

"¿Qué pasa con el amor?" dije. "¿Por qué el científico nunca pensó en incluir el amor en su investigación?" Le sonreí a Bella y acaricié su mejilla con mis nudillos. "Él dijo, 'El amor no puede medirse'."

Bella sonrió y dejé que mi pulgar pasara por su labio inferior. "No puedo explicar porqué me siento así," dije, "o como me siento así después de tan poco tiempo, pero sé que nunca he amado a nadie más de lo que te amo ahora mismo. El amor no puede ser medido o explicado. Simplemente está ahí."

Bella sacudió la cabeza, soltando una corta risa. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión. "Podrías haber dicho simplemente que no," dijo.

Sonreí ampliamente. "Entonces no, no creo que sea demasiado pronto."

La besé una vez más y luego la llevé a mi apartamento, donde pasamos la mayor parte de los cuatro años siguientes.

* * *

*Quarters: monedas de 25 cent.

*Corndog: perrito caliente rebozado de una masa de pan de maíz.

*Sourdough: un tipo de pan típico de California.

*Laser tag: es como el juego del pilla-pilla pero utilizando un láser.

**N/A: Para los que no lo sepan, la frase "Around Robinhood's Barn" es una expresión del medio oeste para "tomar el camino largo". Pensé que era una linda forma de incorporar el viaje por carretera en el título. ¡Gracias por leer! Me encantaría oír que pensais.**

**N/T:** Hola!

Aquí está el regalito que os decía en Back Across the Pond.

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer y Feliz Navidad a todos.

-Bells, :)


End file.
